


Sabi in the Sky with Diamonds

by suprgrl1995



Series: VenSabi Modern AU [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Complete, Concussions, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Modern Era, One Shot, Oneshot, Pick-Up Lines, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995
Summary: In which Ventus wakes from an unscheduled naptime and tries to make heads or tails of the figure over him. He then proceeds to aggressively flirt with the last person who wants him to flirt with her. Inspired by two prompts from dialouge-prompts on Tumblr.
Relationships: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s), Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: VenSabi Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008261
Kudos: 2





	Sabi in the Sky with Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> The offending prompts: https://dialouge-prompts.tumblr.com/post/164380317039/look-at-the-stars-dont-look-how-they  
> https://dialouge-prompts.tumblr.com/post/617757075855065088/yourebeautiful-and-youre-concussed
> 
> I've been working on this one on and off for the past month. I now have a universal headcanon that Ven makes bad dad jokes/pick up lines when he's exhausted or his brain is otherwise scrambled. It's hilarious.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The last thing Ventus could easily remember was someone shouting his name, and a very loud crack. What he knew now was… not a lot, actually. His eyelids were too heavy to open, his limbs felt like someone had filled them with lead, and somewhere -far too distant from here- was someone trying to call his name.

Panic was probably the first sense that came back to him. He struggled to open his eyes with a sudden desperation. When Ventus could finally open his eyes, he was immediately -and harshly- greeted with a flash of light. Ven squinted as his sense of sight came back to him. As it turns out- light was incredibly bright.

Heh…

Light is bright.

Light bright.

Lite Bright.

Aqua used to have Lite Bright. She had used it as a way to express her current emotion for that day. She never used the backing paper, so the Lite Bright itself became a colorful, one sided lamp. Did she still have it? He felt like she had lost all the little pegs before he and Vanitas moved in. She probably didn't have it anymore.

Regardless, the biggest factor of his brain coming back into consciousness was realizing something was standing over him. This something was blocking a lot of the light coming into Ven's eyes. He was grateful for this something. He tried to get a better look at it. Or them, as it seemed. A girl, to be even more precise, as his eyes were able to adjust for the brightness around the figure.

He originally thought that her hair and eyes were the same color. Both looked incredibly dark in the circumstances he found himself in. But he realized that her hair was actually a different color than her eyes. The girl's long raven black hair was tucked behind her ear on one side, with the rest hanging freely beside her. She was almost so close that if Ven moved his face a certain way, his nose could just barely brush against the ends.

And then there were her eyes. They held a nice soft brown color that nearly made Ven take a deep breath in. There was even a certain kind of haughtiness in those eyes. As he couldn't help but stare into them, Ven found that they trying to hold back a grave concern. He knew those eyes, and a name came to mind that he couldn't quite figure out yet. It was at the tip of his tongue. Didn't it start with an S? Like… Sayuri. Or Sable? Or maybe even…  
"Sabrina." Ventus croaked. The girl paused, looking at him now with a quirked eyebrow. If Ven's arms didn't feel like weights had been attached, he might have placed a gentle hand against her cheek. Her skin looked rather smooth. And pale. Almost like a real life porcelain doll. Vanitas tried to scare Ventus with one of those before- and shortly after watching the Chucky remake, no less. Ven still hated his twin for doing that. There were a lot of things he hated his twin for.

"Sabrina." Ven repeated, his voice a bit more steady now. "You're… beautiful."

And just like that, any worry that was on her face was wiped clean away.

"And you're concussed." she shot back with a grimace.

For some reason, he felt rather proud about that. Or maybe it was because he had gotten her name right on the first try. However, even though he had her name, he still only had faint inklings of who she was.

"Are you dating anyone?" Ven lazily asked as Sabrina moved to check his pulse rate.

"Yes." she immediately snapped.

Ven's face quickly fell at the response. He even let out a small, disappointed, "Oh."

Sabrina looked over and cocked an eyebrow at him. "It's you, you dumbass."

Ventus's eyes lit up halfway. "Really?"

"Unfortunately." the young woman grumbled in response.

A wistful sigh escaped the young man's lips as he relaxed his body. His eyes trained up to the inky black sky above them. It was a new moon tonight, and that meant the stars were far more visible than usual. There was going to be a meteor shower tonight, right? That's why he and her were outside? They had come with other people too, didn't they? If that was the case, why was Sabrina the only one that seemed worried about him? Not that it mattered, he didn't want to stop fondly staring at her while she checked him over.

Ven gave another sigh before wistfully remarking, "Look at the stars."

"Don't." came the swift warning.

"Look how they shine for you."

"Stop it!" Sabrina now demanded without so much looking over at him.

"I wish I could go back in time." Ven wistfully sighed. "You know why?"

Sabrina refused to answer, but he took it as a sign to continue anyway.

"Because I'd tell the Romans to rearrange the alphabet so U and I are together."

And that was when Sabrina slapped him across the face. His cheek immediately flared from the impact- if his arms didn't feel like they were filled with lead, he could have rubbed the spot with a pout.

"Ow." Ven retorted. "Love hurts."

"Gonna make it hurt more if you don't freaking shut up."

Ven gave a small groan and a pout as he relaxed his body again.

"Sabrina! Ven!" a new voice called out. It didn't take much for Ventus to know that it was Terra- he'd recognize that voice anywhere. The boy could only manage to move his chin slightly to be sure. Sure enough, the familiar browned hair young adult came into Ven's view. He looked a lot more worried than what Sabrina was letting on.

"Is Ven alright?" Terra questioned, looking to Sabrina. The glare she gave him was practically venomous.

"He's flirting with me," she spat, "He's fine."

Terra recoiled at this. His face changing from worry to one of personal affront.

"You _do_ understand that isn't a good indicator."

"Terra," Ven tried to speak up, "Am I a good photographer?"

Confused, Terra looked down at Ven. "I don't think you take photos at all." he admitted. "Why?"

Giving a lopsided grin, Ven looked back at Sabrina and said, "Because I can picture Sabi and I together."

"See?!" Sabrina demanded.

"That _was_ kinda bad..." Terra admitted, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she got up on her feet. Standing over Ven, she carefully took his arms to try to hoist him up. Even with the upper body strength of a ballerina, Ven was a lot heavier than he looked, leaving her to have very little luck in even getting him to sit up. After about three failed tries, she turned to Terra and gave an impatient huff.

"Can you help me get this moron so we can take him home?" she prudently asked him.

"You must be so exhausted," Ventus cheerily told her, "Running through my mind..."

"Before I kick him." Sabrina added on with a grimace. Terra simply snorted at her. He did get Ven though; taking care to use an arm to support Ven's back, and the other to tuck under his knees, before hoisting him up as simple as a basket of laundry. With Ven securely in Terra's arms, Sabrina absently hugged herself.

"Thanks." she grumbled.

"He's going to the hospital," Terra reminded her before starting to head to his truck.

"W-wait!" Ven sluggishly whined. "I want to stay with her! I was told to follow my dreams, and there she is!"

Despite his better judgment, Terra snorted. "Don't worry Romeo, she'll be waiting for you when you get home. I almost guarantee it."

This seemed to sate the boy somewhat- relaxing in Terra's arms, but still trying to get a last glimpse at Sabrina. She was doing her best not to look concerned. It was here that the casual observer would have assumed a faint ignorance to Ven's safety. But her worry was very quietly hidden in the wrinkles on her forehead. A fool would say it was because of her furrowed eyebrows. Ven knew better than that. He knew _her_ better than that.

When Ventus and Terra were no longer in eye range, Sabrina let her guard down for all of a moment to let out a sigh of relief. That moment of vulnerability was quickly replaced with indifference when she could hear someone coming up to her.

"Well princess," the voice of someone truly loathsome hissed into her ear, "That was an adventurous ten minutes. Don't you think?"

Sabrina immediately whirled around to smack the newcomer with her fist, but he was faster than her- taking a tight hold of her wrist just seconds before she could make impact. Smirking at her failed attempt was none other than Vanitas. He looked so smug- it only made Sabrina want to punch him harder. She growled as she struggled to get out of Vanitas's grip. But, just like her efforts of trying to pick Ven up, it was useless.

"Why would you purposely hit Ventus with a baseball?" she instead growled at him.

"I was trying to help you out, princess." Vanitas claimed with half a shrug and a snide smirk.

"By murdering your own brother?!"

"By giving you a chance to flirt back, _obviously_. It's not like he's going to remember all of this later."

"I'll make him remember," she hissed, "Just like how you're going to remember this." And without any other warning, she kneed him in the exact place where it would hurt the most. Vanitas immediately let her hand go, flinching at the pain he had put himself in. Sabrina adjusted herself for a moment before standing tall.

"If you even dare try to hurt him like that again, I'll gut you in your sleep. Got it?"

Even in pain, Vanitas winched out a smirk. "So feisty," he snickered. "I see why he likes having you around."

He didn't _really_ deserve a swift kick to his kneecaps, but it felt cathartic.

With Vanitas in a sufficient amount of pain, Sabrina gave a rather satisfied grin before spinning on her heel to head to her car.

"Wait," Vanitas tried to argue, his voice only slightly giving away how much pain he was in. "Where do you think you're going? You're my ride home now!"

"Sounds like a personal problem." Sabrina callously informed him from over her shoulder. And with that, she left Vanitas on the ground, still in pain, as he freely cussed her out.


End file.
